Deathnote: The final page
by alexisamidnightrunner
Summary: It's not the end of L when Light kills him. A death god is on L's side and wants Light Yagami destroyed!
1. Chapter 1

**deathnote: the final page**

_Hey, it's me again, back and blonde as ever! Sorry i've not been doing any updates recently, but i have a good reason. I didn't want too. Only joking, i had lots of school work then i was in hospital blah blah blah. Anyway enough about me. This story starts from where light kills L. I do not own any of these charactors -.- but anyway lets begin!_

L felt his body go numb, the fall of his chair felt like it was in slow motion. His back hit the surface, but it did not stay there for long, Light Yagami grabbed him and shook him, then a slow smile spread on his face. Light Yagami, i knew it was you! then his body shut down.

Light fighted off the FBI agents trying to pull him away, he had to play the part well enough, or they may get suspicious. Light had killed two birds with one bird. Rem would be dead and now his only enemy lied dead in front of him! See this L? I won, i won! Light held back the laugh that was rising in his throat.

L's body was floating in a black abyss. Which way was up? Which way was down? He didn't know. All L knew was his body felt knumb. When L tried to speak, no noise came out, but the words he wanted to speak floated out of his mouth into thin air. Wait, he thought to himself! A light?

Light found himself laughing himself to sleep that night, had he gone mad? No of course not, a God wasn't mad. Because that's what Light thought of himself as, a God. Ryuk just stared at him, munching on the red apple that he held. Ryuk was outstounded by human emotions, Ryuk let out a little chuckle humans were fun! Light looked at the death God, Ryuk, would he still be with him when he rules the world?

L pushed himself towards the light, the ground he came out of was dead, the surroundings were dead. L noticed death God's like Ryuk playing some sort of game. Where am i? What am i doing here? One of the death God's walked over to him, kneeling down to his height began to speak.

"What's a human like you doing here?"

"I don't know"

"What's your name?"

"I don't know"

"Well i know who you are and your not meant to be her but I brought you here. Want to know why? We death God's do not like how the world has become so boring. I will help you but you must help me"

"How?"

"I will give you life again, a new name, a new face. I will give you the golden opportunity to kill Light Yagami. Do you remember him?" L shook his head "You will know, when i take you back to the world you had been born into. I will give you life, but you must carry the mission of killing the boy who calls himself God. Now do we have a deal, human?"

"Yes"

"Good, now shut your eyes. Listen to my voice"


	2. Chapter 2: ripped memories

**Deathnote Chapter 2: Ripped Memories**

_Hey, well here's the next chapter. My friend kinda forced me to do it now (not mentioning any names) Alright, well i hope you like this new chapter and continue to read it! :)_

L felt his body go hotter, "What's going to happen to me?" the Death God calmly took hold of L's head

"I am going to give you all the powers of a death God. It will hurt incredibly, but you will be unstoppable when were done"

"I don't want this!"

"Don't be a fool, we have a deal!"

"It hurts! my head...feels like its going to explode! I...who am i? Am i alone? I remember someone, his name...I don't know..but my feet..they are so cold"

"Calm down! Listen to me boy, don't think of your past or your memories will come back to you and you will go insane!"

"So...i will remember?"

"...No..."

Light couldnt' sleep, thoughts were flying around in his head. Ryuk had gone out, and left him alone. Lights once happy mood had disappered, he felt tired and...upset.

L felt incredible power coursing through his veins, the death God watched as Ls body changed. The power stopped and L fell to the floor.

Light's nightmare was a strange one, he saw himself in front of him, he was laughing while people behind him fell to the floor dead. People he recognized like his mother, sister, FBI agents and friends from school.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" the other Light said who had stopped laughing.

"I...Yes, but"

The Light in front of him changed and so did the background, the Light became sad and the background became dark.

"Why did you kill L, do you not care? Do you really think you're a God. Your evil!"

"I'm not I'M JUSTICE!" Light cried out.

"Justice...you dont deserve to _live_!"

L opened his eyes, the death God was crouched down next to him.

"Hello"

"He..llo"

"Your finally awake, thats good, you took long enough"

"Sorry"

"Anyway the transfer was a complete success, you have a totally new look"

"Transfer?"

"Nevermind. Now, we have to give you a name, lets see. I know you new name is Laurence"

"Laurence?"

"Yes. Now you are going to go and fulfil your side of the bargain. But first, here look" the death God pulled out a mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deathnote Chapter 3: looking through a looking glass**

_Thanks for all the great reviews, maybe im good at this? Haha thankyou for the support, love you all :)_

Light woke up sweating, he quickly rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. He remembed every bit of his nightmare, it had been so vivid. Next to him his mobile rang on the pillow, Light startled waited a minute before answering.

"Hello, its very early in the morning what do you want Misa?"

"Light, some stranger is asking to see you straight away!"

"Stranger?"

"He wants to meet you immedietly"

"Where?"

"Outside your old highschool gates now"

"Right" Light hung up and quickly got up to get ready.

Laurence held the mirror with firm hands, the person staring back at him was...incredibly...scary. The reflection had longish black hair with eyes that were ruby red, and bottomless. Laurence couldn't take his eyes away from the glass.

Light was near the school, who wanted to see him and why was it so important? Light looked up to see a person in a black cloak outside of the gates. Light walked over, he couldnt see who it was as their face was hidden.

"Yagami"

"Who are you, what do you want?"

"The first part...well ill leave that to your imagination. For what i want is to give you a warning, but i must only give it to you in a puzzle you must solve"

Who the heck is this guy, Light thought "Fine what is it?"

"The person you see is not the person he is and the things he does is the work of the Gods"

"What?"

"Goodbye, old friend"

"Wait!"

But before Light could stop him he disappered into thin air.

Laurence made some faces into the glass but no matter what stupid, silly face he pulled, the face stayed looking evil.

"Stop that, now ill send you to the human world" the death God sighed arragintly.

"Wait, these eyes..."

"You will be able to see humans names, age and time of death with them"

Laurence looked at his reflection touching near his eye.

"Does that mean im not human?"

"No, your not human"

"Am i a death God?"

"No"

Light thought about the puzzle every minute but didnt understand. Who was that man?


	4. Chapter 4: a puzzle is a puzzle

**Deathnote chapter 4: A puzzle is a puzzle**

_One flower stands from the other, because it is dead. The dead flower was a flower with no fragrance, when it died, the death was silent and tragic. When the other finally dies it will die fast and wither away. Which flower is most lucky? - Wrote by myself, figure it out?_

Laurence wandered around the town filled with humans talking loudly to each other or on phones. His eyes wandered to the note in his hand that was given to him by the death God.

_laurence,_

_You know what you must do, be quick. Light Yagami is your target, i can not tell you much else. You WILL win so do not EVER give up._

_From Kursaki, Death God._

_P.S Try not to wander into any other Death Gods, especially Light's. Oh and do not make friends either, they are just baggage you do not need._

_Good luck._

Laurence scanned the note two times, then he fell to the floor because he had been pushed over by someone "Hey! You little brat, watch where your going!" the man shouted. Laurence looked up, as soon as the man caught Laurences eyes he froze in terror. Mozumi, twenty years old, will die in two minutes, reason of death is car accident. Laurence saw, he looked away from the man who then ran off into the road and then..."Oh my god, that man just got hit!" "Someone call 999" Laurence felt himself shake, cursed eyes.

Light wrote down the puzzle on a piece of paper, Ryuk was leaning over him "Sounds fun kyukukuk" Light ignored him, clicking his pen then tapping it on the desk he thought and thought. There must be something.

Laurence stopped outside the Yagami's household, it looked like no-one was in. Laurence walked up to the door and knocked three times.

Someone at the door? Thought Light walking down the stairs.

Ah someones coming, Laurence felt nerves running through him.

Light opened the door.

The doors opening, laurence thought gripping his jeans.

Misa was stood at the door, "Misa, its your home, you dont have to knock"

"I know...but hehe"

"Come on"

A woman stood at the door, she was wearing a apron covered in flour. Yagami's mother, thought Laurence. "Oh you must be Lights friend, im sorry but hes not in at the moment, hes at a friends."

"Oh" Laurence said trying to act casual.

"But he shouldn't be long, why dont you come in, I'v been making cookies"

"Thankyou"

Yagami's mother, time of death two weeks and three days. Cause of death drowned.


	5. Chapter 5: denial of murder

**Deathnote chapter 5: Denial of murder**

_Hey, so this is the next chapter :p i honestly couldnt keep writing this without so many peoples support. The story is going to go on a bit, do you want me to keep writing more? Please review, and tell me what you think._

Light walked into the silent house. "Mum, im home!" he took off his shoes and walked into the living room where is mother was sat on the chairs.

"Oh hello Light"

"You dont have to wait for me to come home you know, you should get some sleep"

"I know, but i wanted to tell you something before i did"

"Oh what is it?"

"One of your nice friends visited while you were out. Funny i didnt recognize him though." Lights eyes grew wide. "Handsome young boy, very quiet though"

"Did he tell you his name?"

"Come to think of it he didnt, how strange!"

"...Right. Im going to my room"

"Night"

"Night"

Laurence wandered the dark streets, he could stay in a hotel he had the money, but for some reason he wanted the wind on his face. Maybe he wanted to remind himself he was alive or maybe he was scared to go to sleep. Laurence stopped outside a building, why did it look familiar to him? Had he been here before, in his past life? But he didnt stop, he had to keep walking, he had to keep reminding himself he was here.

For two weeks he did this, never once getting tired.

Light woke up with the sun on his face, covering his eyes he looked around his room. Ryuk was sat at the end of his bed "Finally, sleepy head. You missed your mum tidying your room"

"Mmm"

"Finding a certain object"

Light spung up on the bed. "W..what object?"

"The death note"

"Ryuk! Has she seen you. Where is she!"

"No, she hasnt even opened it yet. Shes downstairs washing the pots. But you had better hurry"

Without getting changed, Light rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mother was reading the deathnote.

"Mum!"

"L...light...why are the names of all the dead criminals in here!"

Light didnt even think as he rushed to his mother grabbed her by the hair and smashed it into the dirty water. His mother panicking tried to push him off, but Light was too strong. Finally the bubbles stopped appearing and let go. It took him a minute to realize what he had done, then tears began to fall. He felt his body shake with sadness...and fear. His little sister would be coming home soon from her sleepover, he had to dispose of the body. Light had to think, what would he say when their mother never came home? Light decided he would tell her when he got home, she wasnt here and her phone on. Like their mother had dissapered like she had never exsisted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Deathnote chapter 6: incomplete**

_Incomplete- when something has a purpose but...cant fulfil it or doesnt know what it is that they must do._

Laurence was stood in the hotel room, the tv was on, a man was talking about the weather while making not so good jokes. Laurence looking at the chair, how do you sit? He remembered something...He walked over to the chair and sat down with his knees up. It felt...right. The tv screen changed to a woman about recent news. Laurence began to bite his thumb nail. The woman looked up then spoke.

"Good afternoon, unfortunetly were straight onto some tragic news. Mrs Yagami has gone missing from her home. Here is a picture of the woman, her two children are very upset. If you see or have saw this woman in the last few hours, please call..."

Laurence watched at Light Yagami and his little sister appeared on screen.

"I shouldnt have left my mother all alone, she...she"

Good acting, liar. Thought Laurence getting up. I think its time to go and meet him.

Light paced up and down in his room, Ryuk took a bite out of his apple "So Light, killing your own mother is like...the cream on the cake huh? Kyukukuk"

Ligh ignored the death God, he stopping pacing. "That puzzle"

"Huh?"

"It was a warning right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"...Nevermind"

Laurence looked at the front door of Lights house, should i knock or?

Just then, Light Yagami's little sister skipped out the door, she stopped when she saw him.

"Who are you?" she put on a smile but tears were still on her face.

"Im Lights friend."

"Oh" Laurence looked at her life span. Wow Laurence thought, only one year then she gets her name in the death note. Even your little sister Light?

"Well Lights inside. But hes in a bad mood. You can go straight to his room." She said before walking off. Laurence turned to watch her leave then went inside the familiar house.

Light heard footsteps on the staircase, he shook it off as his little sister. But then his bedroom door began to open. Light and Ryuk turned to see the boy stood in the doorway.

"Light Yagami, Ryuk."


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal

**Deathnote chapter 7: Betrayal**

_Ever found yourself alone in a closed off place? It feels like you could be there forever, you begin to feel the walls getting closer to your skin, the air stops coming to you easy and you begin to sweat. Im Claustrophobic, and i have felt this before, i cant stand places like the arndale center for too long because there is no windows and lots of people._

Light looked at the boy, he had never seen him before but he looked familiar. The boy had the eyes, that means he has a deathnote. I'll have to stay calm and make friends with him, then i can kill him.

Laurence looked at Light Yagami, at first glance you think an intelligent young boy, kindhearted and handsome. At second glance hes evil and selfish.

"Light Yagami, i have been sent here to kill you. I would have rather this have happened, whilst you death God was out, but that cant be helped, i suppose."

"Who are you?"

"My names Laurence."

Light had never heard of the boys name before. Before Light could think, Laurence reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a death note. "Now Light Yagami, DIE!"

Laurence began to write Light's name into the death note, Light loosing his cool, jumped on him knocking him flying and the deathnote flew out of his hand onto the carpet. Ryuk stepped nearer to the window while the boys wrestled on the floor, each trying to reach their death notes.

"Ryuk! Dont just stand there, write his name in your death note!" Light shouted.

"I cant, hes not human Light"

"What! Who the hell are you!"

"I'v told you Laurence!" the boys kept pinning each other down, Light on top one minute, Laurence on top the next.

Suddenly the front door slammed shut downstairs. The boys stopped fighting and got up quick. Light Yagami's little sister walked into Light's bedroom.

"Oh hey Light, im back. Oh" she said looking at them both, who were sweating. "Um did i innterupt something?" she giggled. Light frowned at his little sister "No! Get out my room!" she slammed the door shut behind her.

"This isnt over Light, but i will not kill you in front of your little sister"

"It will be you thats going to die." Light said smirking.

A pain filled Laurences head, that face, he was having a flashback...

_L felt his body go numb, the fall of his chair felt like it was in slow motion. His back hit the surface, but it did not stay there for long, Light Yagami grabbed him and shook him, then a slow smile spread on his face. Light Yagami, i knew it was you! then his body shut down._

"You...You were my friend..You were my friend!" Laurence snapped.

"Pardon?"

"You killed me! You betrayed me!"

"Wha...what?"

Laurence ran out the room and out the house.

"Isnt this fun, kyukukukuk" Ryuk thought out loud.


	8. Chapter 8: fire and ice

**Deathnote chapter 8: fire and ice**

_Friends come and go, best friends stay with you forever._

Laurence sat in the dark hotel room, he remembered, there was a price for that. He gripped his head to try and eise the pain.

_"L, what do you think?"_

_"I think that theres a 2% chance that Light Yagami is kira"_

_"__Only 2%?"_

_"Thats right"_

Laurence gripped at his knees

_"Light, i feel like your my very first friend"_

_"Um...Yeah sure"_

Laurence cried out in agony.

"You okay, Light? You havent said a single word since that boy left"

"Ryuk...i think i know who he was"

"Yeah?"

"I think it was L"

"Kyukukuk back from the dead?"

"Its not funny, this is serious"

"It would explain that puzzle"

"Hmm" Light shut his eyes "I dont know what to do"

"Oooh, always a first for everything right, Light? Kyukukuk"

"Whats up with Kursaki?" asked the death God trukyu to another,

"Yeah i know, he's been watching the human world for a long time"

"Whats going on with everyone around here?"

"I know what you mean. First Ryuk tricks him and gets another deathnote to give to a human, then Rem sacrifices herself to save a human now Kursaki is creating some sort of weapon to kill the human that Ryuk is tailing."

"Fools they are. You wont see me going down to the human world. Too many emotions"

Laurence threw the chair at the tv, the noises in the room werent helping the pain rushing through his head. Light Yagami was more of a monster then he imagined. Laurence wished he could him whenever he could, but the death God made strict orders that he killed Light face to face.

Light slammed back into his bed, the person who warned him, who was he and how did he know? At least he knew that Laurence was L. But how, how was he alive, and how did he get the eyes and a deathnote. There was something important he was missing...

Kursaki wondered if Laurence was going to be the right boy for the job, maybe he needed some help. Kursaki sighed and got up. More work i suppose he thought.

Laurence was curled up on the floor, surrounded by broken furniture. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the door to his room flew off the hinges and out the window. Laurence sat up to see what had blew the door off, a woman with a large gun came charging in.

"L?"

"Naomi?"


	9. Chapter 9: A smile worth the effort

**Deathnote chapter 9: A smile worth the effort**

_Smiles are contagious! My friend was in a really bad mood, so i gave her my most cheesiest smile, and even though she was trying not to smile, she did. I made it my mission to smile at strangers and even people i hate! We'll see how that goes._

Naomi smiled at Laurence, she walked over to him and kneeled down to his level.

"Hearing you say my name makes me happy, means you havent forgotten everything"

"You, know...that i lost my memory? So that must mean...you know everything about my past you have to tell me. While your at it, who are you?"

"Oh. You only remember my name...i used to work with you when you was...well you"

"You must tell me, i need to remember!"

"I cant do that" Naomi said looking away.

"Why not!"

"Because, well you might not believe this but, i met a shinigami, a death god. He told me that you lost your memory and that you needed help. Thats why im here."

"Ah Kursaki. I see"

"Thats his name? Well he told me you plan to kill Kira, i need revenge for my husbands death and what he very nearly did to me. Im going to help you"

"All i need is to meet up with him, and use my deathnote to kill him"

"Why dont you just do it now?"

"I made a promise that i would kill him face to face"

Ryuk was exhausted, following Light around all day was tiring. Light was trying to find answers, kyukukuk he thought it was funny that he knew all the answers and liked seeing Light getting stressed out and going the completely wrong way. Maybe hed give him a little hint. Later.

Light banged his fist against the wall of his bedroom, the thought, just the one thought that Laurence might be able to kill him, at any moment, when hes asleep, walking doing the normal things sent chills down his spine.

Naomi watched while Laurence slept and wondered if he would ever fully remeber, she smiled as a tear fell silently down her cheek. The smile reasurred her, it was worth the effort.


	10. Chapter 10: Death Dreams

**Deathnote chapter 10: Death Dreams**

_I havent had a nightmare in ages, ever since i bought my dream capture when i was ten, so was the fear in my dreams coming from the fear in my head? Did the fear stop when i know i had the dream capture to make sure i was safe? It just goes to say, fear is all in the mind._

Ryuk wandered over the dead land when a death God he recognized stopped him.

"Ryuk! What are you doing here? Is that human pet of yours dead already?" he chuckled.

"No kyukuk, i have come for a vist actually"

"Who?"

"Kursaki"

"Really..."

"..."

"Cya Ryuk, dont get yourself into any _more _trouble" The death God said before walking away.

Ryuk stopped when he saw the death God who was staring down into the human world.

"Kursaki, you werent hard to find kyukukuk" Without looking up Kursaki smiled and replied

"Iv been expecting you for a while, why would i hide?"

"Because to me, it looks like were on different sides"

"So it seems. What do you want?"

"I didnt come here to chitchat, you know why im here"

Light finished writing names in the death note and walked over to his window. Ryuk was out, and he was alone in the house. Light could feel his hands shake, this fear...

Laurence woke up in the hotel bed, Naomi had fallen asleep next to him. She looked so peacefull, that he didnt wake her, instead he got up and walked into the living room where the tv had been left on.

"More criminals are dying every day, it looks like Kira has won."

Laurence grabbed the remote and switched the tv off.

"Kira, Light hasnt won. And im not going to let him either."

Light shut the curtains, the sun was hurting his eyes. If this boy thinks that hes going to win, he needs his head fixing. Im God he thought and God always wins. Light knew what he must do, he had to find him before Laurence won.

Kursaki wanted the game to end soon, Ryuks unexpected visit got him nervous, Light cant win, because that would mean Ryuk would win. And Kursaki hated losing.

Laurence grabbed the death note.

Light grabbed his deathnote.

And they both left the buildings.

Okay people, review, review, review! I like hearing what people think of my ideas, so if you dont, im going to find you and write your name in _my _death note.


	11. Chapter 11: I love Death?

**Deathnote chapter 11: I Love Death?**

_I've had countless boyfriends, but i have to say, i have never really been in 'love' with any of them. I do love cake though. Mmm cake..._

Laurence walked through the crowded street, a women next to him was on the phone, shouting right next to his ear.

"I dont care! I want the scoop on the latest Kira action right now! I dont care what you have to do, just get it!" She flipped her phone shut and gave a small smile to Laurence "sorry about that, people they cnt do nything right"

Laurece just nodded nd hurried through the crowd.

Light shut his front door, and uickly hurried down the empty street. His death note was safely tucked in his bag. Light wondered how he would kill him, Ryuk wasnt giving ny tips, so Light was on his own. Light put his hand in his pocket and stroked the pocket knife.

Lurence stopped at the empty street corner and sat on the wall, he flipped open his mobile and texted Light. _Light. W__a__nt to end this, meet me __a__t the w__a__rehouse on the side of town th__a__t is __a__bbndened. __a__s soon __a__s possible. _ Laurence stood up and began to walk to the warehouse.

Light stood outside the hotel that Laurence was staying in. Room 204, thts the room. Light ws able to get upstairs without anyone asking uestions. Light stood outside the room, then jiggled the door knob, the door opened. Light pushed it open little more then walked inside uietly, he shut the door behind him softly.

Naomi herd the hotel door click nd st up in the bed "Lurence?" the person did not reply, worried Naomi grabbed the lamp off the cabinet and tiptoed to the bedroom door and peered out.a boy round the age of seventeen was looking around the room, hand in pocket. Naomi burst through the door, lamp above her head.

Light looked at the women, who was she, did he go to the wrong room? "Who are you?" she said boldly. Light, not taking his hand out of his pocket answered "Im sorry if i caused ny disturbance, is a man named Laurence staying here?" The woman looked him up and down "he is, why?" "I need to speak with him" "about what?" Light stared at her, she wasnt anyone important, he could just kill her. Easily. "Becuse i am Kira" The womans face froe, the lamp fell to the floor, smashing to pieces at her feet. The woman then charged towrds him, Light grabbed her and she struggled. The woman brought her knee up, the pain rushed through Light, angry he begn to push her towrds the window, she bit his arm and he pushed her through the glass.

Laurence was walking back to the hotel, he had given up on Light showing his evil face. When he got to the hotel, he saw the police and people crowding roaund something. Laurence rushed twords the crowd of people to a police woman. "Whats going on?" the officer looked at him "a woman commited suicide" Laurence looked past her to the body, Naomis body. Laurence felt his eyes prick with tears. He clutched his top, Light, had gone well too far, now it was personal.

Right, you lot. Not one of you reviewd...Tht means you dont love me :'( or my work...REVIEW or no cake.


	12. Chapter 12: Pushed that little too much

**Deathnote chapter 12: Pushed just that little bit**

_Wow, twelve chapters huh? I never thought it would stretch on this long, but i will keep writing as long as people keep reading. _

Light had gotten home pretty late, tired he fell onto his bed. Laurence hadn't been at the hotel, a waste of a journey really Light thought holding the knife upto the light. Light let the knife slip out of his hand to the floor.

Laurence, his body full of hatred, rushed to Lights home. Laurence carried the death note up his top, as he hurried to what would be Lights final hour.

Kursaki looked down at Laurence in wonder, was this going to be the end? Kursaki smiled a small smile and crossed his arms. Maybe i will win he thought.

Light heard the front door slam open, his sister was home early, he thought. Light stood up and walked to the top of the stairs, there walking up was Laurence!

lights eyes grew wider as Laurences got closer. Light ran back to his room and locked the door. Laurence slammed against the door.

Light stood behind the door, keeping it shut. Laurence was stronger then he was and the door seemed to break beneath his punches. Knowing the door would soon open, he moved away and picked the knife up. Light held it in both hands, he could see his hands shaking, he needed to calm himself down but...

As soon as Laurence opened the door, he ran in. When he saw the knife, he tried to slow down. Light shut his eyes, knife in hands outstretched. Laurence couldnt stop and he flew into Light.

When Light opened his eyes, Laurence was stood so close to him their noses alsmost touched. Light looked down, the knife was plunged into Laurences body. Blood dripped onto the floor.

Laurence panicked then he realized...

Iv won, Light thought.

Laurence pulled the knife out,

"I am immortal, that wont kill me"


	13. Chapter 13: The End

**Deathnote chapter 13: The End**

_Okay, this is my last chapter, thanks to everyone who read my story right through to the end. _

Light backed up against the wall, trembiling he crouched down.

Laurence dropped the bloody knife to the floor and reached in his top and pulled out the death note. Light coward when he saw it.

Light began to sob uncontrobally "please, its not my time. Im trying to help the world! Ryuk! Ryuk!"

"Help the world?" Laurence said in a calm voice, all the anger that was once inside him had gone. Laurence crouched down next to Light and looked him in the eyes.

"You arent helping anyone...so do not lie, you should not lie when staring deathn in the face."

Light said nothing, something familiar hit him. Laurence had the same eyes as L...

Laurence pulled out a pen from his jean pocket.

"Wait!" Light cried out "I know who you are!"

"So do i. I remembered everything, it came back to me when i saw Naomis body. Light Yagami...we could have been friends. Partners, and actually helped the world"

"We can" Light faked a smile in a desperate attempt to save his pathetic life.

"It too late. After i have wrote your name in the death note, i will kill myself."

"But your immortal!"

"No, theres one way someone like me can die. But dont worry about that" laurence smiled, quickly he wrote Lights name in the deathnote.

Lights little sister skipped upstairs, she was happy because she had gotten an A in maths, and wanted to share her news with the only person she had left in her life. She opened Lights door, she looked around until she found a bloody knife and a black note book.

"light?" she called. After looking around the house for her older brother she went to the note book and picked it up.

"Death note? What a weird name for a book"

Kursaki smiled up at Ryuk.

"Guese i win, then"

"Why? Laurence died too"

"Mine went out smiling."

"True, i never really liked Light anyway..."

"Well his little sister has it now, guese i better find someone else to bet on"

"Your not going to win this time"

"I have a knack for picking the good humans"

"But mine are more...entertaining"

"We have a situation here A, looks like that Kiras back"

"Dont worry, i was trusted by L, to deal with this if was to ever start again"

"He knew it would?"

"No, he just had a feeling it would"

"Where is L now?"

Laurence, that name seemed to just stick with him in this place. Laurence liked it here, all of the people he cared about were here too. Watari, Naomi, everyone. Only one person was missing...Light Yagami.

_Thanks for reading! Please, please review! Let me know what you thought. _


End file.
